Year of the Dragoon
by The Infamous Mufazu
Summary: Yo! I'm back. The story is rated R for future blood and gore... maby even a lemon... im not sure. Big AN inside, summarizes. R


YEAR OF THE DRAGOON  
  
A/N: Okay people, listen up! I've been working on this for a while so let me explain my absence. I've been doing some assassination work for a couple of the gangs around my school, and the Mafia (who are located near Sunrise, Florida... don't ask...). Anyway, I was working on a brain-child (read=brain, not love) of the same name as this fic... but about halfway through, I realized it sucked so I scrapped the idea and went to redo it. At first it was gonna be from a 3rd person view, not its gonna be from 3rd person, Keitaro's POV, as well as the OC that I put in (alter ego anyone? I've thought about this for a while... so shut up!). His name is Izzy, he originated in Feudal Japan, but in a different dimension than the one you guys are probably thinking about. In this one there were more dragons (Izzy is a special breed of dragon called Omegian, they can turn into a human form, but some physical oddities show through; eye color, scars, tails.). Basically the most powerful dragons in their dimension (able to do lots of stuff, dimension-hop is one...), rivaled only by a demon named Kasedy (there have to be bad guys right? This dude is pure evil), Dragon's Bain, and Frying Pans. Yes, one demon. He killed almost all of them except for Izzy, Who hopped just in time to not get caught. If you want more on this story... e-mail me. In other news: I changed Keitaro's B-Day so that it would work with the story. Also, I am going to be listening to Linkin Park, Blink-182 and Gorrillaz while typing this fic; and will also make references to a bunch of other anime and games. Be afraid; Be very, very, very afraid... On with it!!!! Oh yeah... R&R!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything 'cept for Izzy A. Drakon. If I did own something, y'all know I'd put it's characters to better use.... cough Kitsune! cough Motoko! cough Mutsumi! cough Lemon! cough

New Year's Eve: 3rdPPOV  
  
Keitaro was walking home from a run to the store alone. It's the New Year and we all know what that means... SAKE!!!!! 'Ugh... I really hate it when they do this to me.' Thought Keitaro. 'Sake run. It's New Years for god's sake! Jeeze... They drink enough during a regular week, special occasion or not. O' well.... I can take it. Naru, Kitsune, Motoko(?), and Kanako.... all drunk out of their minds. Su and Shinobu aren't old enough to drink yet (thank you god!!!!). I'm not really fit to walk the streets right now either.' He was drunk, you could tell by the way he was concentrating on walking; otherwise he would hit the pavement.  
  
Just as he was about to sit down on a nearby bench to collect himself two cars ran down the street at a really high rate of speed, running onto the sidewalk, and into the bench that he was going sit on. "Whoa! Stupid drivers... almost hit me... and I'm on the sidewalk!!!" 'They must be in a hurry. I guess I should be too, I might get the-' And right before he could finish his thought, he found out what the two cars where in a hurry for... an explosion occurred a couple of yards to his right, knocking him off of his feet and creating a big crater where it happened. "What the hell!?!?" He looked up just in time to see a ball of light slam into him... knocking him unconscious.

Izzy's POV  
  
Umm, Hi. I'm Izzy. I don't think you may have heard of me before. I don't know how this happened. One second I'm relaxing in the shade with Miroku and Inu-Yasha, the next second I'm attacked by a demon that wants my head for some reason. He hit me at such a high speed; it tore a rift in time... both of us flew a couple hundred years into the future. Now I'm fighting this ruthless thing in a modern enough looking city. He's coming at me with everything he's got. But I'm still stronger. "Awww, Man! What the hell is your problem?!?" He just hurled up an energy ball from his throat straight at me. I went to deflect it but it got past me somehow and hit the road below me (did I mention we we're in the air?). It scared a bunch of cars and people into frenzy; needless to say, they all left the area in a very big hurry.  
  
So here I am, pissed that the thing not only interrupted me but also destroyed my vacation plans.... and he's attempting to hurt me and a bunch of other people. "Come on, kid. Don'cha wanna fight me? Do ya want to kill me? I plan on killing you!!!!!" The demon was taunting me. It was just now that I got a good look at him, he looks like he's in a baboon skin of some kind... but its not the real demon. I can smell it. "So I'm guessing you have some sort of grudge against me?" I asked the monkey man. "You are a threat to me." "Does that mean I'm more powerful?" I saw his eyes glow red for a split second, then his aura shot up. "I guess I am." I always love to taunt my prey before I tore its head off. "Shut up!!!! You have no clue!!!!" He flew at me with strength that could have killed even a very skilled half-breed. But I'm not a man, no problem.  
  
After a flurry of attacks, the monkey man seemed like he was at the extent of his abilities. "You will die now!!!!" "Dude, calm down. Your not the only one that wants to kill me." "Yes, I know that. But I do have a way to kill you." 'This dude is weird.', I thought. "How? Theres nothing in your world that could kill me", he looked at me, ".... I'm sure." The demon started to shuffle around under his skin (creepy? I've seen worse). He pulled out a plant that had a really weird energy to it. Not like an every day plant, ya'know? It looked like a rose... only scaly.  
  
"What is that?" By now the local police force had surrounded us on the ground, and a chopper or two were on their way. This doesn't look like it would end well. I think the monkey dude would get away. Eh, whatever. "I knew you wouldn't know what it is. A friend of yours came to me with this as a gift. He promised me great power in my world, if I got rid of you that is. It's Dragon's Baine!" I face faulted. 'Shite.' "How can you prove it?" Right at the end of my sentence he rushed me and hit me on the head with it. I almost blacked out. 'Oh yeah, Kasedy gave that to him alright.' "Shite! I knew something was up." He just floated there and laughed. "HAHAHA!!!! You fool! You have no clue who you're messing with! I have powers beyond your comprehesion! You can't possibly beat-urg!!!!" I punch him in the gut.  
  
He just sat there hurting, I guess it really was him. "He musta hopped over when the fake was powering up...." I said to myself. "Alright dude, I'm gonna count down from 10. If your not back in the feudal era where you belong, I'm gonna call for a bounty on your head. Trust me, you don't want that." He just recovered, and I'm guessing it was a bold move on his part, then took off the monkey suit.  
  
Now he looks like a dude that should be on "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy"... as one of the guys that had had a very bad experience as a child I mean. 'Dude's a friggin drag-queen!!!!!' "That's it man, I'm takin you down!" "Bring it on! Its not like you'll be able to anyway." That's it. I'm not showing this guy any mercy. I think I might be doing Inu and them a favor if I beat this dude. Well here goes. "GRRAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I charged. Flew right at him. He dodged and hit me on the head with the baine again. This was getting old. "Come on, wyrmling. I've heard stories of you... you can't be this weak.... I'm bored." He faked a yawn to emphasize his point. I just stared at him. 'What'd he just call me?!?' I yelled in my head. "I don't know who your talking to, Rosebud. But I am not a WYRMLING!!!!!!!!!!!" I've had enough. It's time to kill this guy. I fazed out and reappeared behind him.  
  
Then used my elbow to slam his head into my knee, breaking his nose, but not his skull. He looks like I just committed the worst crime in all the dimensions. "You did not just do tha- grgma!" 'That was a weird noise he made...' I had just used both my fists as a hammer to hit him into the ground. 'I wonder what other noises I can make a demon make. The most I ever got outa Kasedy while fighting was a grunt.' I landed next to him. Ready for another attack. When he did get up though, his hands went straight to his face again. He kept yelling "MY FACE!! MY FACE!!!!" I'm think gonna be sick... I'm about to kill him and all he can do is yell about his face. "Well... now as good a time as any." He looked at me, than he realized that he dropped the baine. I saw his eyes dart from me to the baine that was behind me. Still covering his face with his hands, he tried to dash around me. Lucky him, I stuck my fist in his face as he was going by, busting a tooth or two.  
  
"Why don't you give up?" I said calmly. "Why don't you go to HELL?!?!?" He said not so calmly. "Been there, done that. Got the t-shirt. Now how do you want to go?" He looked at me with anger, loathing, hatred, and fear; all in one tiny little package. But he still didn't answer me. "Alright. I'll take it that you want me to make it painful." I started to transform into my more natural feeling dragon form. First came my tail, in all its big, silver and scaly glory. Next I started to grow a snout, and large fangs. Then my limbs grew and shifted so that I was on all fours. Last I grew to a nice gargantuan size, and sprouted my nice gargantuan wings.  
  
I am THE Omega, the last surviving member of its kind. And I am pissed at the thing cowering before me. It tried to kill me. I went to grab it. It dodged. I hit it into the ground with my tail, and pinned it there. By now it was really trying to escape, I guess so that it could kill me. Not tonight. I focused my energy so that I could be a more convenient size, human size. Not human though, just the size. It's still clutching its broken face. "Allow me to assist you with the mending of your face..." I growled. It just looked at me, fear still evident. "N-No thank you?" I smirked. "Wrong answer...I can smell your fear. And you have a right to be scared." I quickly grabbed both of its arms and broke them. It howled in pain, and I'm pretty sure the authorities were behind me watching. I don't care, I'm too busy to care. I then proceeded to tear his face off, and blast him into infinity with my own spewed up energy.  
  
Besides the stench and smoldering outline, he was gone. I heard someone gasp behind me. And turned to see what I knew I would: The cities entire police force. And they probably just saw the most horrific thing in the world. A man (thing) being savagely beaten by a dragon (probably still don't know what to call me), then blasted away by a ball of energy coming from my mouth. "Grrrrrrr..." All of us stood there watching, them watching me and vise versa, for what was only a few second for me but forever to them. I then noticed a man lying over on a building unconscious. Ahead of him was the crater were the ball from earlier had landed. "Shite..." The cops could only watch as I jumped over them and landed next to the man (who smelled like alcohol may I add?). I transformed back to my human shape and searched him for his wallet. I found it in his back pocket. "Lets see were you live buddy..." I looked for a form of identification, when I found it I took him to the address on the I.D. When I got there, it didn't look like anyone was around. So I let myself in.  
  
"Hmmm... nice place. Looks familiar." I said to myself as I looked around for a room to set Keitaro Urashima (I.D.'s rock) down, and found myself standing in a lobby already. 'Huh... must be a hotel or something...' I set him down on the nearest seat to me and set down his drinks too. 'Funny how those weren't damaged...' Everything was starting to get confusing. Then I heard a noise behind me. I spun around ready to protect myself incase it was Rosebud again. But its dark in the room so I cant see all that good. "Who's there?" "Ah! Please don't hurt me!" It was a little girl. "I just wanted to see what the noise was...." My eyesight had adjusted to the environment and I saw her eyes go from me to Keitaro. "OH MY GOD!!!! Keitaro!!!" She stared to run towards him, I had to jump between her and him though. "Sorry kid, I haven't healed him yet. You can't touch him." "What? Why?" She stared at me. "Who are you?" She was wearing what looked like pajamas, they had little rodent pictures on them. 'Huh...' was all I thought of them.  
  
"I'm of no concern. But your father here was caught in a fight I was having with a demon and he got hit with an attack." I said it truthfully. Lying isn't really my forte. "Ummm... than I'd have to know who you are shouldn't I?" I hate it when they push me. "I'm a....." I can't tell her the truth. "I'm a wanderer." That's the best I could do without lying. "Now stand back so I can heal him. And don't do anything no matter how bad he may look, or how I am or am not healing him properly. I know what I'm doing." With that she stepped over to another couch and watch me work. 'Okay, lets heal this dude so I can get back to my vacation.' I drew my claws out of my right hand, and cut open his shirt. gasp I glanced at the girl. 'I didn't think she would have seen my claws... I'm starting to get interested in this dimension.' "Kid." She looked at me, I could tell she was scared for her father. "Get a light on in here. I cant see." Without a word, she got up and turned on only one light. "That's good. Thanks." I then saw how much damage the attack had done. By the look of his shirt, nothing hit him. But if you actually thought that, you should be killed.  
  
There was massive damage to his chest and stomach. It looked like someone threw a shredder at him. "That's not good..." "Huh?" Fragum, the girl is still here. If she saw him, she'd scream and wake-up the whole city. "Kid, don't come over here." The next thing I heard was the loudest thing in the world. If I were a normal human, I would have busted eardrums. But I still have good hearing, so I was close. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dude's still knocked out, so he didn't hear it. 'Lucky Dugama.' "I told you not to look." I heard a ringing in my ears. "I'm... I'm sorry. I've never seen this kind of wound before." She was awfully calm for a kid whose father was on Death's door.  
  
"What were you fighting, a wood shredder?" She was right about the "what" part. "I told you, I was fighting a demon. Now let me finish." She sat back down. 'I don't think ill be able to just heal him. I have to turn him. Shite.' "Kid?" "Huh?" "Don't move." I went into a stance that you would see a swordsmen take. I forgot to mention. I have this sword that my father gave me. It's made of a crystal of very pure energy. Omegians and Omegian half-breeds are the only ones that can handle it. "I'm sorry to say this kid, but to heal him I have to turn him." 'This also means I won't be able to leave this place till I'm done healing myself.' "What do you mean?" I'm not gonna answer. "Just stay back." "Your not going to kill him are you?" "No. Now stay back. You shouldn't have to see this but I don't think you'll leave." She sat back down. She looked like she was about to explode into tears. 'I'm sorry.' I withdrew my hand as if I were drawing a sword. And before the girl could say anything, it appeared in my hand.  
  
"The Sword of Infinite Universes." I said to the little girl. That's what most places I go to call it. Its real name is Mufasa. Okay, back to the matter at hand. I started to concentrate. 'I need to save him. It was my fault this happened.' The sword started to glow a bright blue color. All at once, the energy that was pent up in my sword and body shot out at the dying man before me. It enveloped him in a glowing blue light. 'To most people, they'd just see him glow for a minute. To me and others like me, they see a mighty blue dragon giving life to the almost dead and healing the wounded. But at the same time turning them into a random dragon breed; and even more so, most turn into halves. For most people it would be a terrible curse.' I looked at Mufasa, who looked back at me. He looked like he was going roar in happiness. This one is different Izzy. How so? He is going to turn into a full Omega!  
  
Before I could say anything, Mufasa finished healing him, and went back into the sword. "Fragitt, Mufasa!!!" 'Well, what else is there to do?' Gasp I heard another sound behind me. 'Fragitt! The kid!' I slapped myself mentally. "Umm... is it okay if I stay here a while? I need to keep an eye on him... make sure he heals good." "Was that real?" I raised my eyebrows. "Was what real?" "That dragon." If you were looking at me right then, you'd swear I was going to have a heart attack. "You saw Mufasa?" "..." "The big blue dragon that wrapped around Keitaro?" She just stared at me. I really don't like it when people stare at me for this long. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face. She started to shake and foam at the mouth. 'I don't think that's normal.' She collapsed onto the floor. "Fraggit!!!" I went to shake her but thought against it. 'I really need a new approach at things. Not many people can see Mufasa. This is gonna give me a heart attack.' I looked around for something for her to bite cause I didn't want her to bite her tongue off, and found a pillow. 'As good as anything else I guess...' I put the edge of the pillow in her mouth, that's when Keitaro woke up, and that's also when she decided to stop having her seizure and jump on him.  
  
"Ouch! My head... whoa-oof!" "Keitaro! I was so worried!" She started to cry. "Now your in tears..." I threw my hands up in defeat. "Frag. Humans are emotionally hopeless..." I said to no one in particular. Keitaro looked up from calming his kid. "Umm..." I looked at him. "What?" "Have we met?" The kid looked up from his chest, hiccupping. "He saved you Keitaro... you were hit by a shredder, and he healed you with a big blue dragon!" She started to cry again. He looked at the top of her head while she cried. "So it wasn't a dream...." That caught my attention. "Dream?" "He looked at me. "Yeah. I vaguely remember walking back from a sake run. Then this thing hit me... then a dragon appeared, healed me, and said 'Welcome brother'..." 'That's not necessarily vaguely.' "I must have been dreaming." He smiled and scratched the back of his head. 'That's familiar...' I thought. I had met a guy named Son Goku in another realm. He was a pretty interesting guy. But I need to focus on the here and now.  
  
"Well... it's all true. The dragon's name is Mufasa. I was fighting a demon from another realm and you were hit by a stray attack. I used Mufasa to heal you, and as a result you're going to become a dragon. I'm sorry to put this burden on you, but I had no choice." I turned to the girl. "You were awfully calm for a kid whose dad was at Death's door." She looked at me confused. "He's not my dad. And I do have a name." She said both statements as if I should have known. "Well soooorry, Miss high and mighty. But I'm new here." 'I think.' She walked out of the room. "Huh? Did I say something?" "You should watch yourself." He was staring at me. Amused. "Now what's this business about me turning into a dragon?" I stared back. 'This dude's a Crax job...' I was going to explain, when something hit me in the back of the head. By what I heard... it was a very big cast iron frying pan. 'I hate those.' I thought as I hit the floor.

A/N: Well. Here it is. The first chapter of my new story, 11 fraggin pages!!!! YES!!!!!! I hope you like it. Okay, let me explain the Dragon's Bain and Frying Pan weaknesses of my OC. He is a dragon. A dragon's power cannot be absorbed (the person absorbing would explode, energy goes back immediately), a dragon's scales are harder than diamond (nothing cuts through), and finally, dragons can use their energy to form an undetectable full body shield (magic and energy reflect off of it, comes in handy while shedding). The only way to counter everything I just listed is with a certain plant that only grows in certain dimensions, at certain times. And Kasedy (demon dude) has, in his possession, the only one he was able to find. So he fused it with his weapon... which is a halberd.... don't ask. What dragon's bain does is while near a dragon, it creates a negative aura that counter acts the aura of a dragon, no matter the breed. Now, I'll tell you about the frying pans. The reason only certain dimensions have dragon's bain as a plant... is because all the bain is actually in the form of minerals (metal is most common, doesn't matter what kind). In the metal state, the bain can only make the aura if it has contact. The bigger the dragon's power, the more effective the counter effect of the baine. So there you have it. If you want mor info, e-mail me at dragonboytmsn.com. I'll be resting my right hand after this... R&R please.

P.S. Im sorry if its a little hard to read, but I'm still getting used to using fanfic.net. You have to get it just right ya' know?


End file.
